falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Delvius (New Roam)
Delvius is a character of Fallout : Equestria - New Roam, and is one of the newer member of Goldwreath's party members. He is a member of the Legion's Cohors I Magnus Potens Roamana, and is an auxiliary for them. History Backstory Delvius lived underneath the Forum, within the Maximilian-Class stable that housed the entirety of the Legion prior to their exodus. Inside this shelter he recieved his training alongside fellow auxiliaries, and aside from this has even set up a family. When it was time for the Legion to ascend onto the surface, Delvius was sent, along with the rest of Roamana, to Arx: a city to the far north of the Zebrican Wasteland that is literally frozen in ice. Here they stayed for several tumultuous months, while political and physical conditions in Roam degraded to the point that they were in open war with various peoples. Following Goldwreath's assistance at exposing the Equestrius cohort's various mistakes, the Legion's leader, the Legate Vesperius then recalled Roamana to Roam. Present Day Following their arrival in Roam, Delvius and other auxiliaries immediately acted as a scouting force for the main cohort. Mounted on cerati (rhinocero-like creatures) and armed more lightly than Legionnaires, he and several others were sent to scout the Colosseum for any activity that could hinder Roamana's advance. Here they encountered Goldwreath for the first time and, after having saved his group from annihilation at the hooves of the Colosseum's angry crowd, they accompanied them to the Forum. Here, after some effort on Goldwreath's part and some convincing from Delvius, the auxiliary's friends allow him to accompany Goldwreath on his adventures to save Roam. Traits Appearance Delvius is a typical zebra stallion. He sports golden eyes and the normal zebra stripes. He has a normal build. His armor consists of black-tinted lorica segmentata (body armor) and accompanying galea (helmet), and for his weapons he is armed with a rifle, his scutum (heavy rectangular metal shield), his gladius, and presumably some pila (throwing jevelins). His glyph, though uninteresting to Goldwreath, appears as a gothic-style Roaman eagle. Personality Delvius loves to write. A lot. When he and Roamana were in Arx, he was known to be one of the few to try to keep the rest of the cohort's mood high with little stories and tales he wrote (one of which was a real-life account of Goldwreath's exploits). From his training, he also possesses a certain degree of discipline and initiative, though he seems to value the latter more. Goldwreath himself comments that they are alike in some ways, and that he likes Delvius because of this. He is a quick and astute individual, impressing Goldwreath with how immediately he gets certain details and remembers them. An example of this is his recognition of Myst's social anxiety. Another example is how quickly he manages to become chums with Skyfire -- early on, his interactions with her caused awkward reactions from the pegasus mare. Yet just half a day later, they talk openly and with little tension. He has a very deep and sincere desire to protect Roam, as shown when he was willing to leave his friends to accompany Goldwreath on his adventures (even though the pegasus stallion made it abundantly clear that it would be very dangerous), Delvius has his eyes on a vision of a better Roam, and is willing to do whatever it takes to have it come true. Equipment Delvius is well-armed and armored, possibly the best so of the group if one disregards that the others' weapons are heavily specialzed. He has a good variety of equipment, such as: Gladius - A standard Legion gladius, made of steel. Scutum - A large rectangular metal shield, good for protecting the entire body. Assault rifle - Standard Legion assault rifle, capable of laying down automatic fire or accurate single-shots. Legionnaire auxiliary armor - Bullet-proof metallic armor and helmet. Pila - Throwing javelins. Rations and backpack - He comes with his own food and supplies, all-in-all weighing a lot on his back. Relationships 'Goldwreath -' The two quickly became fast friends starting from the day they met officially all the first time Delvius heard of the famous Praetorian on Legion radio channels. Having listened on each of Goldwreath's exploits and written them down, he is without any doubt the most well-acquainted individual in the Legion to Goldwreath's ways and means. Following Goldwreath's search for assistance against chimeras, Delvius deemed his cause worthy enough to leave all he has behind. 'Myst -' He understands right away her shy demeanor, and respects her. He shows concern for her when she tries, painstakingly, to apologize to Skyfire after the earth pony's mistake at trying to get the pegasus to leave Goldwreath alone. 'Skyfire -' He sympathizes with her when she was locked up in her own room. Following her recovery from the incident Myst accidentally put in motion, Delvius stands nearby and provides her with passive comfort. 'Doodle -' Acts fatherly around her, as seen when he lectured Doodle on what she should have and should not have done when they first met (she accidentally choked him with an olive). Though he is stern with her, he also shows awed admiration of the filly's art skills. 'Zaita -''' He is initially awed by the revelation that Zaita is an S3 Harpy-class APC, and following his talk with her he quickly establishes a friendly understanding. Gallery Delviusgeekladd.jpg|Delvius, by Geekladd. Trivia *Loves to write *Technically the most professional of the group, on par with Skyfire. *The first party member to be a zebra. *Is named after the author of Fallout: Equestria - New Roam. *Originally planned to name his written work of Goldwreath's exploits 'New Roam'. Category:New Roam Main Characters Category:Zebra Category:Characters